Nunca é tarde demais
by Shizuru Kruger
Summary: é uma pequena oneshot sobre Natsuki e Shizuru, espero que gostem XD


Meu nome é Natsuki Kuga, estou aqui para falar da minha vida, minha miserável vida, que, só teve sentido por causa de uma pessoa, Shizuru Fujino. Ela foi a única que eu amei verdadeiramente com todo o meu coração, pena que descobri tarde demais, muito tarde...

Minha vida antes de conhecer ela era vazia sem graça, nada me dava alegria, fui conhecer o q era felicidade quando encontrei Shizuru, ou devo dizer ela me encontrou? Quando eu pensava em apenas vingança ela me encontrou e falou comigo, a voz dela era tão maravilhosa, eu não me cansava de escutar ela falar, e o sorriso dela era tão lindo que até meu coração de gelo começou a derreter e voltou a bater novamente, naquela época, essas sensações eram inéditas para mim, nunca pensei que uma pessoa maravilhosa como ela, se aproximaria de mim, uma pessoa de tamanho mau humor. Com o tempo nos tornamos muito amigas, e ela se tornou a minha pessoa preciosa, em quem eu podia confiar e amar, mais naquele momento eu não a amava da mesma forma como ela a mim, pelo menos era o que minha cabeça estava me dizendo, mais meu coração dizia ao contrario, eu nunca fui de seguir meu coração, pra falar a verdade, ele para mim era apenas mais uma parte de meu corpo, apenas isso. Eu só não me perdôo ,ter feito a pessoa que eu mais amava sofrer por minha causa, e de nunca ter dito " eu te amo" pra você, Shizuru, o meu sol, o meu porto seguro, você era meu tudo Shizuru, e agora que você se foi, não tenho mais nada.

Ela morreu por minha causa, por causa dessa imbecil que não dava valor a nada, mais naquele momento em que você parou de respirar nos meus braços ,eu percebi o quanto era valiosa para mim,Shizuru. Maldita hora em que a saudade bateu em meu peito, e fui te ver na sua faculdade. Estacionei minha moto na entrada da faculdade de Shizuru, esperando vê-la, desde que ela se formou que eu não a via, eu só não pude adivinhar que seria a ultima vez que a veria, ela saiu pelo portão e me avistou me deu aquele sorriso que era exclusivo para mim, eu fui me aproximando louca para senti-la nos meus braços e dizer tudo aquilo que eu nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer, mais infelizmente não deu tempo... Foi tudo muito rápido, um homem encapuzado desceu do carro e disparou em minha direção, Shizuru atravessou na minha frente recebendo todos os disparos, eu fiquei em choque, não sabia o que fazer, Shizuru estava morrendo em meus braços e eu não podia fazer nada, acordei de meu transe quando ela me chamou, e me disse " eu te amo" , eu não segurei mais minhas lagrimas, mais antes de ela dar o ultimo suspiro eu lhe disse que a amava muito, ela apenas sorriu e fechou seus olhos, aqueles olhos que eu amava tanto, e aquele sorriso que fazia meu coração de gelo derreter, que agora sem ele, estava congelando novamente. " a gente só da valor as pessoas quando perdemos" esse ditado agora eu entendo.

Estou agora deitada em meu sofá, segurando um porta-retrato, Shizuru sorrindo... Que saudade de seu sorriso, meu amor. Sinto algo molhado escorrendo de meu rosto... mais não ligo, já estou acostumada. Olho para a mesa avisto minhas chaves da moto, as pego e saio, por acaso encontro Mai, ela me pergunta onde eu estava indo e eu lhe respondo " estou indo pra casa." lhe digo com a voz cheia de dor e sofrimento,dizem que nossa casa é aonde a pessoa que nós amamos está, então irei até onde você está,Shizuru. Mai olha para mim, e entende minhas palavras, ela me abraça forte e me deixa ir, acelerei o maximo a minha ducati, não me importava a quantos por hora eu estava, eu sabia que quanto mais rápido andava, mais rápido eu poderia lhe encontrar Shizuru . Acelerei mais ainda minha moto, passei a maior parte de minha vida com a minha ducati, eu não quero me separa dela nem na minha morte... Vi um caminhão vindo contra mim, ouvi a buzina, continuei acelerando mais e mais até que eu não ouvi mais nada.

Sinto alguém me abraçando, é tão bom... me aconchego mais a seu abraço... um abraço que nem se eu vivesse cem vidas jamais esqueceria... Shizuru me apertava em seus braços e afagava minha cabeça, levanto minha cabeça e a olho no olhos e lhe digo " eu te amo" e a beijo, eu ficaria toda a eternidade com ela,eu estou muito feliz, minha alma gêmea esta ao meu lado de onde nunca deveria ter saído, ela pega minha mão e saímos caminhando, agora sim eu estava em casa.


End file.
